An automated system generally detects and processes various signals, controls the corresponding system based on the results, and notifies a state of the corresponding system to a manager or the like as necessary.
A representative device used in the automated system is a data collection device, which may continuously measure various signal (physical quantity) changes and process various kinds of data.
In addition, since the data collection device includes a plurality of channels to receive various kinds of data from various devices, the data collection device is widely used in data collection and processing fields.
The data collection device may convert the detected analog signal into a digital signal, process the digital signal, and transmit the processed signal to another device through a data communication line.
In order to transmit the data collected by the data collection device to another device, the data collection device converts the collected analog signals into digital signals, processes the digital signals, and transmits the processed digital signals to another device.
However, errors may occur in converting an analog signal to a digital signal or converting a digital signal to an analog signal.
These errors are caused by a deviation of hardware component values in the data collection device, and it is necessary to calibrate the errors in order for the data collection device to transmit an accurate signal.